In the October 10th
by Uzumaki Karuki
Summary: Naruto akan memulai hidup yang menyedihkan karena tidak ada yang melihat nya sebagai pahlawan tapi sebagai monster. Ga tau bikin summary (Baca aja) Warning : Gaje, OOC, ABAL. Typo(s), Dwl (Dan Warning Lain nya) Chap : 4 update
1. Chapter 1, Prologue

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto .**

Warning : Abal, gaje, typo(s), mirip asli tapi chapter 2 enggak, dan warning lain nya

A/N : "Gomen kalau Persis seperti Manga"

Ini fict kedua saya ^_^

10 oktober 16 tahun lalu ini adalah hari kelahiran Naruto. Terlihat Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen dan Biwako (Istri Hiruzen) sedang merumuskan sesuatu

"Karena mencemaskan segel aku akan menemaninya selama bersalin. Aku akan menyiarkan semuanya" kata Minato

"Waktu nyonya Mito melahirkan pun segelnya hampir lepas. Maafkan aku, tapi kuharap kalian bisa melakukan proses kelahiran dalam kekkai di lokasi yg jauh dari desa. Minato, Biwako istriku serta Taji dari anbu akan menyertai kalian. Semua harus dilakukan secara rahasia. Aku akan menyertakan pengawal. Mereka anggota anbu yg kupilih sendiri" jelas hiruzen

"Aku akan mengantar kalian ke sana, jadi segeralah berbenah" kata Biwako

"Baik terima kasih" kata Kushina

Biwako dan Kushina pun berjalan menuju tempat melahirkan. Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dgn Mikoto Uchiha ibu Sasuke yg sedang menggendong bayi Sasuke

"Lho? Anak perempuan, ya?" tanya Kushina

"Bukan, laki2 kok" kata Mikoto

"Namanya siapa, Mikoto?" tanya Kushina

"Sasuke" jawab Mikoto

"Oh, sama dgn Ayah Hokage ketiga" Kata Kushina

"Ya. . . Supaya dia jadi shinobi kuat dan hebat. Kamu juga sebentar lagi melahirkan kan? Lebih baik putuskan namanya dulu" kata Mikoto

"Sudah kok. Namanya Naruto. Dia akan jadi teman sebaya Sasuke. Kuharap mereka bisa bertenan akrab" kata Kushina

"Emm, memang sakit, ya?" bisik Kushina ke Mikoto mengenai melahirkan

"Oh. . . Kamu juga punya rasa takut? Tak kusangka" kata Mikoto

"Ayo Kushina!" kata Biwako sambil menarik tangan Kushina

"Ah, baik" kata Kushina

"Sampai nanti!" kata Mikoto

"Persalinanmu kan di rahasiakan. Sebisa mungkin hindari kontak dgn kenalanmu" kata Biwako

"Baik. . . Maaf" kata Kushina

"Lokasi persalinanmu juga rahasia. Jadi, jangan teriak terlalu keras walau merasakan kontraksi" kata Biwako

"Ah, baiklah" kata Kushina

Mereka pun sampai ditempat seperti gua yg dijaga 4 orang anbu. Waktu melahirkan pun tiba

"Uwaaaaaaa sakiiiit!" teriak Kushina

"Emm baru kali ini aku melihat kushina berteriak sakit begini. Apa dia baik2 saja?" tanya Minato

"Ya! Perhatikan saja segel kyuubi" kata Biwako

"Uukh!" teriak Kushina

"T-tapi. . ." Minato terlihat panik

"Yondaime Hokage, jangan panik! Laki2 pasti pingsan kalau kesakitan begini. Tapi, perempuan kuat" kata Biwako

terlihat Kushina penuh keringat karena kesakitan

"Uwaaaa!" teriak Kushina

"Kuatnya! Aku merasakan geliat Kyuubi" kata Minato yg terus memperkuat segel

"Berjuanglah, Kushina! Berjuanglah Naruto!" kata Minato

Di luar terlihat seseorang berjubah telah membunuh semua anbu penjaga. SYUUT! Ia masuk dgn menembus dinding. Ya itu adalah Tobi.

~~Kembali ke tempat Kushina~~

"Uuukh~~~" teriak Kushina

"Kepalanya sudah kelihatan! Sedikit lagi Kushina!" kata Biwako

"Berjuanglah Kushina!" kata Taji

"Naruto cepatlah lahir! Kyuubi jangan keluar!" kata Minato

"Uuhh" teriak Kushina

OEEEE OEEE! Terdengar tangisan bayi

"Air hangat!" teriak Biwako

"Baik" kata Taji

"Sudah lahir" kata Minato kaget

"Hosh hosh hosh" kushina terengah-engah

"Oeeeeee. . . Oeeee" tangis Naruto

"Anak laki2 yg sehat" kata Biwako

"Hahaha aku sudah jadi ayah" kata Minato sambil menangis

"Naruto akhirnya kita bertemu" kata Kushina sambil menangis

"Oke kushina! Aku tahu kamu lelah setelah melahirkan tapi, ayo kendalikan kyuubi" kata Minato

"Yaaa" kata Kushina

KYAAA! GYAA! Tiba2 terdengar teriakan

"!" Minato kaget

BRUKK! Biwako dan Taji tewas terjatuh

"Nyonya Biwako! Taji!" teriak Minato kaget

SET! Pria bertopeng tadi sudah membawa Naruto sekarang

"Yondaime Hokage Minato. . . Menjauh dari jinchuriki. . . Kalau tidak nyawa anak ini akan melayang" kata tobi

~~~~October 10th~~~~ 

**Minato sangat panik karena bayinya tiba2 di bawa oleh seorang laki2 bertopeng**

"Bagaimana caranya menembus kekkai ini!? Siapa sebenarnya dia!?" pikir Minato

"Ugh" jerit Kushina karena segel di perutnya akan terbuka

"Kushina! Segel Kyuubi-nya!" batin Minato panik

"Cepat menjauh dari jinchuriki! Atau anak ini mati!" kata Tobi sambil menyiapkan kunai. Bayi Naruto terus menangis.

"Tu. . . Tunggu! Tenang dulu!" kata Minato

"Kamu-lah yg panik Minato. Aku tetap tenang, kok!" kata Tobi sambil melempar bayi naruto ke atas bersiap menusuknya dgn kunai yg ia bawa

"Naruto!" teriak Kushina panik

Minato hanya menatap dgn tajam. SYAT! Tobi sudah bersiap menusuk naruto yg tadi ia lempar. TAPP! Tiba2 Minato sudah berhasil membawa Naruto dan Tobi gagal menusuknya. Sungguh kecepatan yg sungguh dahsyat.

"Kiiro no senko memang hebat. Tapi, apa yg akan kau lakukan?" kata Tobi

BOFF! Ternyata dibawah kain Naruto sudah disiapkan kertas peledak yg siap meledak. SRAK! Minato berusaha melepaskan kain itu dgn secepat mungkin

"Minato! Naruto!" teriak Kushina

DUARR! Tempat itu pun meledak. SRAAAK! Minato berhasil selamat dgn membawa Naruto. Mereka terlempar keluar. Tapi Minato tetap memeluk Naruto

"Syukurlah. . . Naruto tidak terluka" kata Minato

"Ukh. . . Fuh!" kaki Minato terkena pecahan kayu dan ia melepaskannya. Ternyata Minato sudah menyiapkan kunai bersegel di luar tempat itu jadi ia bisa teleport dgn cepat

"Aku di paksa pakai HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU. Dia mengincar Kushina kami jadi terpisah! Aku harus buru2" batin Minato

FUTS! Minato menghilang. TAP! Tiba2 ia muncul di rumahnya.

~~Di tempat lain~~

terlihat Tobi mengikat Kushina dgn kekkai di 4 buah batu

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kushina

"Mengeluarkan kyuubi darimu dan menghancurkan konoha" jawab Tobi

"Apa!?" Kushina terlihat kaget

"Shushin no jutsu milik Minato memungkinkannya teleportasi di semua dimensi yg ditandainya. Fuin shiki (ket: segel di perut kushina) ini salah satunya. Biasanya Minato selalu melindungimu. Tapi, dia sudah menjauh. Segel kyuubi juga melemah karena proses kelahiran. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menunggu saat ini" kata Tobi

beralih ke tempat Minato dan Naruto lagi. Terlihat Minato sedang menaruh Naruto ke tempat tidur.

"Di sini aman. Naruto, tunggu sebentar, ya. Ayah harus menolong ibumu" kata Minato

~~kembali lagi ke tempat Kushina~~

Di dalam tubuh Kushina terlihat kyuubi dirantai dgn banyak Minato berhasil mengenai tobi dgn rasengan. GRAKK! Hantaman rasengan itu sampai menghancurkan tanah sekitar. BETT! Jubah di punggung tobi sampai berlubang dan rasengan mengenai tubuh tobi. TAP! Tobi melompat ke batu tak jauh dari tempatnya. ZRUTT! Tangan tobi terlihat rusak tapi itu tak terlihat seperti tangan manusia ketika terluka. Tangannya lebih mirip cairan. Tiba2 JLEBB! Minato tiba2 di depannya dan menusuknya dgn kunai

"ugh! Hiraishin no jutsu! Jadi, tubuhku ditandai!" kata tobi kesal

SYAT! KEIKYAKU FUIN (ket: segel perjanjian;teknik ini mampu melepas pengaruh kyuubi pada tobi)! Minato menyentuh tobi dan keluarlah segel

"! Mau memisahkan kyuubi dariku!?" kata tobi kaget

"dengan ini, kyuubi bukan milikmu lagi!" kata minato

"GRAAAAA!" kyuubi meraung tapi tiba2. SYUUT FUT! Mata kyuubi yg tadinya sharingan karena dikendalikan tobi berganti normal

di tempat lain terlihat iruka dgn ibunya yg terluka parah dan ayahnya yg melindungi mereka

"iruka kamu tak apa2?" tanya ibu iruka yg terluka parah

"ibu. . ." kata iruka panik

"ayah! Ibu terluka!" teriak iruka

"serahkan urusan ibu pada ayah! Cepat lari!" kata ayah iruka

"tidak mau! Aku takkan lari meninggalkan ayah dan ibu! Aku akan melindungi ibu" teriak iruka

"anak kecil! Jangan sombong! Melindungi anak adalah tugas orang tua!" teriak ayah iruka yg marah

di tempat lain GRAKK! DUMM! Kyuubi meluncur ke belakang. Sepertinya kaget karena tiba2 di desa.

"mana minato" pikir hokage ketiga

"kita berhasil mengusirnya ke luar desa. Terus seraaaaang!" perintah hokage ketiga

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP! para ninja pun meluncur menyerang

kembali ke tempat minato terlihat tobi melompat ke atas pohon

"hokage keempat memang hebat... Bisa melukai serta melepaskan kyuubi dariku. Tapi, kyuubi pasti akan jadi milikku. Aku-lah yg akan menguasai dunia. Banyak cara untuk mewujudkannya" kata tobi.

ZRUUUUUUUUUUUTT! Tobi menghilang dgn jikukan ido

"dia. . . Bicara serius" batin minato sambil menatap tajam ke arah tobi yg hilang

beralih tempat lagi ke daerah serangan kyuubi terlihat keadaan semakin panik

"tahan dia sampai hokage keempat datang!" kata salah satu ninja

di tempat lain iruka dibawa seorang ninja

"lepaskaaaan!" teriak iruka

"ayah dan ibu masih bertarung" kata ninja itu

beralih ke tempat lain terlihat kakashi dan teman teman seangkatannya ingin ikut bertarung tapi areanya di tutup kekkai

"apa maksudnya!?" tanya seorang dari teman kakashi

"dengar, kalian yg masih muda jangan mendekati kyuubi! Ini bukan pertempuran dengan desa lain, tapi masalah intern desa kita. Kalian tak boleh ikut bertaruh nyawa" kata ayah kurenai yg menghadang mereka

"jangan seenaknya bicara!" teriak kurenai kesal

"kamu juga shinobi yg bisa kehilangan nyawa kapan saja. Tapi, kamu tetap perempuan putriku. Setidaknya, wariskan tekad api pada cucuku! Berjanjikai pada ayah. Aku mempercayaimu" kata ayah kurenai

VUNG! Di tempat lain kyuubi membentuk bijuudama. TAP! Minato kembali muncul di patung hokage keempat

"mengerikan!" batin minato kaget

"ukh. . . Mau mengeluarkan jurus itu lagi!?" batin hokage ketiga yg terlihat sudah lelah

"hokage ketiga!" teriak salah satu ninja khawatir

KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! BUMM! Tiba2 gamabunta muncul menindih kyuubi

"itu hokage keempat!" teriak salah satu shinobi

["aku-lah yg akan menguasai dunia" kata tobi di ingatan minato]

"kushina maaf" batin minato

"tolong tahan kyuubi sebentar!" teriak minato pada gamabunta

"sehebat apa pun, aku takkan bisa menahannya. Kau pikir, berapa besar chakra-nya sampai bisa melakukan serangan itu!?" kata gamabunta

VUNG! Bijuudama sudah siap diledakkan dan hiruzen ada tepat di depan kyuubi. Tapi FUTS! Tiba2 kyuubi mengilang

"minato... Melakukan teleportasi bersama kyuubi" kata hokage ketiga

BLAR! Terlihat di kejauhan terjadi ledakan

"disana!?" kata hokage ketiga

ternyata tempat itu adalah tempat minato menaruh kushina dan naruto. Tempat itu langsung hancur total. Untungnya minato berhasil menyelamatkan kushina dan naruto

"harus memasang kekkai!" kata minato dgn terengah-engah

"chakra-ku" batin minato

"aku masih bisa minato" kata kushina

ZRUUUUUTT! Dari punggung kushina tiba2 keluar rantai chakra dan langsung menjerat tubuh kyuubi

"kushina" kata minato khawatir

"oeoeoe" naruto terbangun dan menangis

"ohok ohok. . . Jadi bangun deh... Maaf, naruto..." kata minato sambil muntah darah

"kushina" kata minato khawatir

"aku akan menarik kyuubi dan mati bersamanya... Jadi kebangkitan kyuubi bisa kita tunda lebih lama... Dengan chakra-ku yg tinggal sedikit. Terima kasih untuk semuanya" kata kushina sambil tersenyum

"kushina kamu" kata minato

"menjadikanku suamimu... Juga hokage keempat! Serta anak ini! Tapi..." lanjut minato

"minato jangan begitu. Aku bahagia... Dicintai olehmu... Hari ini juga... Hari ulang tahun anak ini" kata kushina

"kalau membayangkan masa depan kita hidup bertiga... Cuma kebahagiaan yg kurasakan" kata kushina

minato menangis mendengar ucapan kushina

"yg kurasakan cuma aku tak bisa melihat naruto tumbuh besar" kata kushina

"kushina kamu tak perlu mati bersama kyuubi. Sisa chakra-mu akan ku gunakan untuk kembali bertemu dgn naruto!" kata minato sambil mengusap air matanya

"eh!" kushina terlihat bingung

"seluruh sisa chakra-mu akan kusegel pada naruto. Dengan hakke fuin. Lalu, aku akan mendampingi kyuubi. Aku bukan jinchuriki, jadi fuin jutsu yg bisa kulakukan adalah shiki fujin!" kata minato

"tapi pengguna itu akan. . ." kata kushina

"satu hak lagi... Aku cuma bisa menyegel setengah kyuubi. Kekuatannya yg begitu besar tak mungkin bisa tersegel seluruhnya. Kalau kyuubi lenyap saat tersegel di tubuhmu, jinchuriki baru bisa ada setelahnya bangkit. Itu akan mengacaukan keseimbangan bijuu. Kalau pakai shiki fujin, setengah kekuatan kyuubi bisa terpegel selamanya bersamaku lalu sisanya. . ." kata minato

["mungkin saja kamu anak dalam ramalan. Di masa depan dunia shinobi kemungkinan akan kacau..." kata jiraiya pada minato]

"penyelamat dunia saat itu adalah anak dalam ramalan..." batin minato

"akan kusegel pada naruto! Dengan hakke fuin!" lanjut minato

"!?" kushina terlihat kaget mendengar keputusan minato

"aku tahu apa yg ingin kamu katakan. Tapi, aku kepikiran soal perubahan dunia serta bencana yg akan menyertainya... Yg pernah dibicarakan guru jiraiya... Hari ini... Ada dua hal yg kupastikan. Laki2 bertopeng yg menyerangmu... Dia pasti akan membawa bencana! Lalu, yg menghentikannya adalah anak ini. Dia akan menerobos masa depan sebagai jinchuriki. Entah kenapa, aku yakin" kata minato

"tapi minato" kata kushina

di saat itu pula hokage ketiga sampai di tempat minato

ULAR-KELINCI-AYAM- BABI HUTAN-ANJING-SAPI-DOMBA-TIKUS-ULAR Minato melakukan segel tangan dan ZUORRR! Keluarlah dewa kematian dibelakang minato

"ayo, kita percaya pada anak ini. Karena dia kita!" kata minato

"kamu. . ." kata kyuubi terlihat kesal

SRING! Tobi menatap tajam dgn sharingannya. SYUUT! Tiba2 mata kyuubi berubah menjadi sharingan. ZRUUT GRAKK GRAKK! Kyuubi mematahkan semua rantai dan pasak yg membelenggunya.

"GRAAAA!" Raung kyuubi

BLUB BLUB! Di luar tiba2 dari tubuh kushina keluar chakra kyuubi seperti saat naruto marah. GROOO! Sesuatu muncul dari perut kushina.

WOSH! Terlihat bayangan kepala kyuubi

"nah! Keluarlah kyuubi!" kata tobi

ZUOOOOR! Kyuubi pun keluar

"GRAAAAAA!" Raungannya sampai terdengar ke manapun

"sekarang aku akan ke desa konoha" kata tobi

"ukh. . . Tunggu" kata kushina yg lemas

"hebat walau bijuunya sudah ditarik anggota klan uzumaki belum mati juga" kata tobi (red: ingat gaara dan yg lain kan? Ketika bijuu mereka ditarik mereka mati tapi kushina tidak)

"ini jinchurikimu bunuh dia" perintah tobi ke kyuubi (yg udah ia kendalikan) untuk membunuh kushina

"!" kushina tak bisa bergerak

DUMM! Pukulan kyuubi menghantam tanah. TAPP! Minato seperti biasa berhasil menyelamatkan kushina dgn sangat express. Ia sudah menggendong kushina dan berada diatas pohon sekarang

"memang secepat kilat. Tapi, sudah terlambat" kata tobi

"minato. . . Naruto selamat?" tanya kushina

"ya. . . Ada di tempat yg aman kok!" jawab minato

"syukurlah" kata kushina

SRET! Minato menatap tobi

"minato. . . Hentikan laki2 itu dan kyuubi mereka mau ke konoha" kata kushina dgn sangat lemas

FUTTS! Minato dan kushina menghilang

"teleportasi lagi. Yah, sudahlah. Ayo kita ke konoha!" kata tobi

di rumah minato. minato muncul disana dgn kushina tentunya.

"kenapa?" tanya kushina

"sudah. . . Berbaringlah di samping naruto" kata minato sambil menidurkan kushina di dekat naruto yg sedang tertidur lelap

"naruto. . ." GYUUT! Kata Kushina sambil memeluk bayi naruto

SET GRRT! Minato menggenggam tangan tanda ia sangat kesal

"minato terima kasih. Selamat jalan" kata kushina

"aku segera kembali" kata minato sambil mengenakan jubah putih motif api miliknya

di tempat lain di rumah sasuke terlihat sangat sepi. Itachi kecil menggendong bayi sasuke sambil menatap bulan

"perasaan apa ini?" kata itachi  
itachi kecil sedang menggendong bayi sasuke

"uuh" sasuke yg tadi tertidur mulai terbangun

"perasaanku nggak enak. Di saat seperti ini ayah dan ibu sedang pergi" batin itachi

"oeeeeeeeeee!" sasuke menangis

"cup cup. Jangan nangis sasuke. Apapun yg terjadi, kakak akan melindungimu" itachi berusaha menenangkan sasuke

di tempat lain terlihat kakashi dan guy yg baru seumuran naruto sekarang sedang berjalan bersama

"ng? Gimana kalau hompimpa lagi?" kata kakashi

"kok, itu lagi!? Pakai yg lebih seru, dong! Kamu kan rival'ku!" kata guy

"guy, kamu tak merasa aneh? Rasanya udara begitu dingin. . ." kata kakashi

"yg dingin justru sikapmu, tahu! Masa muda'kan cuma sekarang!" teriak guy kesal 0.0

beralih ke tempat lain di ruang hokage. Terlihat hokage ketiga sedang membaca sesuatu. DEG! Ia merasakan sesuatu yg aneh.

"jangan jangan. . ." kata hokage ketiga sambil menoleh ke luar

di tempat lain tobi sudah sampai di konoha. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! DUMM! Munculah kyuubi di tengah desa. Keadaan menjadi ribut. Banyak ninja terlempar. Para warga kaget dan ketakutan. Bangunan roboh.

"ada apa ini!?" teriak salah satu warga w melihat 2 ninja terlempar

"i. . . Ini. . ." kata warga lain terlihat ketakutan

"maju-lah kyuubi!" perintah tobi

"GRAAAA!" raung kyuubi. ZUOOORR! Bangunan pun berhamburan dan orang2 terlempar

TAP! di ruang hokage seorang anbu mendatangi hokage ketiga

"hokage ketiga! Kyuubi tiba2 muncul di desa!" kata anbu itu memberi laporan

"aku tahu! Aku akan menahannya! Lindungi masyarakat awam!" kata hokage ketiga yg sudah bersiap dgn pakaian bertarungnya

"segel kushina lepas? Jadi, tetap gagal walau sudah waspada sejauh itu!?" pikir hokage ketiga

TAP! Di tempat lain tiba2 minato muncul di patung hokagenya

"!" kyuubi melihat minato dan terlihat kesal

"kamu menyadari keberadaanku, ya" kata minato

VUNGGG! Kyuubi membuat bijuudama

"takkan kubiarkan" kata minato sambil terlihat merapal jutsu

ZUORR! Kyuubi melemparkan bijuudamanya kearah minato yg ada di atas patung hokage keempat

DUMM! ZRUUT! Minato memindahkan bijuudama kyuubi dgn segel pada kunainya

DUARR! Di tempat yg tak jauh dari konoha terlihat ledakan yg sangat dahsyat

"kalau ledakannya sebesar itu aku harus memilih lokasinya dgn hati2" batin minato

di tempat lain shikaku, choza dan inoichi melihatnya

"yg memindahkan serangan kyuubi itu. Jurus dimensi ruang dan waktu" kata choza

"minato, ya" kata shikaku

di tempat lain terlihat hokage ketiga sudah sampai di medan bersama para ninjanya

"oke ayo maju!" teriaknya

kembali ke tempat minato ia terlihat berpikir

"aku harus menyampaikan apa yg terjadi pada hokage ketiga" pikirnya

TAP! Tiba2 tobi sudah ada di belakangnya dan mencoba menangkap minato. SYAT! Minato yg sadar langsung berbalik dan menusuk tobi dgn kunai-nya. SET! Kunci itu hanya menembus kepala tobi

"!" minato kaget dgn kejadian itu

SYUUT! Tangannya pun tembus tapi GREB! Tobi langsung menangkap tangan minato yg masih berayun

"akulah lawanmu. Semua sudah berakhir" kata tobi. ZRUUUUUUUUT! Tobi menghisap minato dgn mata kanannya tapi FUTS! Minato tiba2 menghilang

"teleportasi, ya. Cepatnya. Berikutnya harus lebih cepat. Akan kulakukan begitu menyentuhnya" kata tobi

BRUKK! Di tempat lain minato muncul di tempat kushina melahirkan

"ukh seranganku menembusnya. Tapi, tubuhnya memadat dan hampir menarikku. Jurus apa itu?" pikirnya

ZRRUUUUT! Tobi kembali muncul di depannya

"takkan kubiarkan lolos" kata tobi

"dia juga ahli jurus ruang dan waktu! Jadi, jurus ini yg dipakainya untuk membawa kushina dan teleportasi! Dia mengalahkan anbu pilihan hokage ketiga, menembus kekkai rahasia kami. Dan tahu soal segel kyuubi yg melemah. Dia juga melepas dan mengendalikan kyuubi. Shinobi yg bisa keluar masuk kekkai konoha dgn mudah. Setahuku cuma satu" pikir minato

"madara uchiha, ya?" tanya minato

SRAK! Tobi membuka jubahnya dan terlihat topengnya

"tapi. . . Itu nggak mungkin. Dia sudah mati" kata minato

"wah, bagaimana ya?" kata tobi

"aku nggak peduli kamu siapa. Tapi, kenapa mengincar konoha?" tanya minato

"bisa di bilang keisengao sekaligus bagian rencanaku demi peperangan sekaligus perdamaian" ujar tobi sambil mengeluarkan rantai

"apapun alasannya. Dia bukan orang biasa! Kemampuan mengendalikan kyuubi. Jurus dimensi yg lebih hebat dariku dan hokage kedua. . . Lalu, ideologi berbahayanya. Kalau tak kucegah sekarang, bisa jadi lebih membahayakan dari kyuubi! Kalau aku melakukan teleportasi ke desa dia pasti mengikutiku dan memperparah pertempuran. Kalau memang madara dia takkan bisa menahan kuchiyose kyuubi terlalu lama. Soal desa harus kuserahkan pada hokage ketiga. Dan dia harus kuhentikan di sini!" pikir minato

"kau tak punya harapan lagi!" teriak tobi. DRAPP! Tobi meluncur menyerang dengan rantai di belakangnya. SYAT! Minato yg juga menyerang malah terjerat rantai karena tubuh tobi tembus

GRET CREK! Tobi memutar rantai itu. TRANG! Minato pun terikat rantai. FUTS! Minato kembali menghilang dan muncul tak jauh dari situ

"tubuhnya tembus waktu diserang, tapi memadat waktu melancarkan serangan. Berarti harus mengincar timing saling serang! Tapi resikonya tinggi saat menyerang. Kalau dilihat lamanya kuchiyose kyuubi. Dia pasti tak berniat bertarung lama. Semua di putuskan pada serangan yg lebih cepat!" batin minato

TAP! Minato kembali menyerang. SRAK! Tobi juga maju. SYUUT! Minato melemparkan kunai miliknya. SYAT! Serangan itu hanya menembus kepala tobi. Setelah mengeras kembali tobi akan memegang minato

"aku menang" batin tobi

FUTS! Minato tiba2 menghilang. BRUAKK! RASENGAN! Tiba2 minato muncul diatas tobi dgn berpindah dgn kunai yg ia lempar tadi dan langsung menghantam tobi dgn rasengan

"celaka dia teleportasi menggunakan kunai tadi" batin tobi

"inilah hiraishin level dua" kata minato sambil menangkap kunainya tadi

Terlihat minato berhasil mengenai tobi dgn rasengan. GRAKK! Hantaman rasengan itu sampai menghancurkan tanah sekitar. BETT! Jubah di punggung tobi sampai berlubang dan rasengan mengenai tubuh tobi. TAP! Tobi melompat ke batu tak jauh dari tempatnya. ZRUTT! Tangan tobi terlihat rusak tapi itu tak terlihat seperti tangan manusia ketika terluka. Tangannya lebih mirip cairan. Tiba2 JLEBB! Minato tiba2 di depannya dan menusuknya dgn kunai

"ugh! Hiraishin no jutsu! Jadi, tubuhku ditandai!" kata tobi kesal

SYAT! KEIKYAKU FUIN (ket: segel perjanjian;teknik ini mampu melepas pengaruh kyuubi pada tobi)! Minato menyentuh tobi dan keluarlah segel

"! Mau memisahkan kyuubi dariku!?" kata tobi kaget

"dengan ini, kyuubi bukan milikmu lagi!" kata minato

"GRAAAAA!" kyuubi meraung tapi tiba2. SYUUT FUT! Mata kyuubi yg tadinya sharingan karena dikendalikan tobi berganti normal

di tempat lain terlihat iruka dgn ibunya yg terluka parah dan ayahnya yg melindungi mereka

"iruka kamu tak apa2?" tanya ibu iruka yg terluka parah

"ibu. . ." kata iruka panik

"ayah! Ibu terluka!" teriak iruka

"serahkan urusan ibu pada ayah! Cepat lari!" kata ayah iruka

"tidak mau! Aku takkan lari meninggalkan ayah dan ibu! Aku akan melindungi ibu" teriak iruka

"anak kecil! Jangan sombong! Melindungi anak adalah tugas orang tua!" teriak ayah iruka yg marah

di tempat lain GRAKK! DUMM! Kyuubi meluncur ke belakang. Sepertinya kaget karena tiba2 di desa.

"mana minato" pikir hokage ketiga

"kita berhasil mengusirnya ke luar desa. Terus seraaaaang!" perintah hokage ketiga

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP! para ninja pun meluncur menyerang

kembali ke tempat minato terlihat tobi melompat ke atas pohon

"hokage keempat memang hebat... Bisa melukai serta melepaskan kyuubi dariku. Tapi, kyuubi pasti akan jadi milikku. Aku-lah yg akan menguasai dunia. Banyak cara untuk mewujudkannya" kata tobi.

ZRUUUUUUUUUUUTT! Tobi menghilang dgn jikukan ido

"dia. . . Bicara serius" batin minato sambil menatap tajam ke arah tobi yg hilang

beralih tempat lagi ke daerah serangan kyuubi terlihat keadaan semakin panik

"tahan dia sampai hokage keempat datang!" kata salah satu ninja

di tempat lain iruka dibawa seorang ninja

"lepaskaaaan!" teriak iruka

"ayah dan ibu masih bertarung" kata ninja itu

beralih ke tempat lain terlihat kakashi dan teman teman seangkatannya ingin ikut bertarung tapi areanya di tutup kekkai

"apa maksudnya!?" tanya seorang dari teman kakashi

"dengar, kalian yg masih muda jangan mendekati kyuubi! Ini bukan pertempuran dengan desa lain, tapi masalah intern desa kita. Kalian tak boleh ikut bertaruh nyawa" kata ayah kurenai yg menghadang mereka

"jangan seenaknya bicara!" teriak kurenai kesal

"kamu juga shinobi yg bisa kehilangan nyawa kapan saja. Tapi, kamu tetap perempuan putriku. Setidaknya, wariskan tekad api pada cucuku! Berjanjikai pada ayah. Aku mempercayaimu" kata ayah kurenai

VUNG! Di tempat lain kyuubi membentuk bijuudama. TAP! Minato kembali muncul di patung hokage keempat

"mengerikan!" batin minato kaget

"ukh. . . Mau mengeluarkan jurus itu lagi!?" batin hokage ketiga yg terlihat sudah lelah

"hokage ketiga!" teriak salah satu ninja khawatir

KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! BUMM! Tiba2 gamabunta muncul menindih kyuubi

"itu hokage keempat!" teriak salah satu shinobi

["aku-lah yg akan menguasai dunia" kata tobi di ingatan minato]

"kushina maaf" batin minato

"tolong tahan kyuubi sebentar!" teriak minato pada gamabunta

"sehebat apa pun, aku takkan bisa menahannya. Kau pikir, berapa besar chakra-nya sampai bisa melakukan serangan itu!?" kata gamabunta

VUNG! Bijuudama sudah siap diledakkan dan hiruzen ada tepat di depan kyuubi. Tapi FUTS! Tiba2 kyuubi mengilang

"minato... Melakukan teleportasi bersama kyuubi" kata hokage ketiga

BLAR! Terlihat di kejauhan terjadi ledakan

"disana!?" kata hokage ketiga

ternyata tempat itu adalah tempat minato menaruh kushina dan naruto. Tempat itu langsung hancur total. Untungnya minato berhasil menyelamatkan kushina dan naruto

"harus memasang kekkai!" kata minato dgn terengah-engah

"chakra-ku" batin minato

"aku masih bisa minato" kata kushina

ZRUUUUUTT! Dari punggung kushina tiba2 keluar rantai chakra dan langsung menjerat tubuh kyuubi

"kushina" kata minato khawatir

"oeoeoe" naruto terbangun dan menangis

"ohok ohok. . . Jadi bangun deh... Maaf, naruto..." kata minato sambil muntah darah

"kushina" kata minato khawatir

"aku akan menarik kyuubi dan mati bersamanya... Jadi kebangkitan kyuubi bisa kita tunda lebih lama... Dengan chakra-ku yg tinggal sedikit. Terima kasih untuk semuanya" kata kushina sambil tersenyum

"kushina kamu" kata minato

"menjadikanku suamimu... Juga hokage keempat! Serta anak ini! Tapi..." lanjut minato

"minato jangan begitu. Aku bahagia... Dicintai olehmu... Hari ini juga... Hari ulang tahun anak ini" kata kushina

"kalau membayangkan masa depan kita hidup bertiga... Cuma kebahagiaan yg kurasakan" kata kushina

minato menangis mendengar ucapan kushina

"yg kurasakan cuma aku tak bisa melihat naruto tumbuh besar" kata kushina

"kushina kamu tak perlu mati bersama kyuubi. Sisa chakra-mu akan ku gunakan untuk kembali bertemu dgn naruto!" kata minato sambil mengusap air matanya

"eh!" kushina terlihat bingung

"seluruh sisa chakra-mu akan kusegel pada naruto. Dengan hakke fuin. Lalu, aku akan mendampingi kyuubi. Aku bukan jinchuriki, jadi fuin jutsu yg bisa kulakukan adalah shiki fujin!" kata minato

"tapi pengguna itu akan. . ." kata kushina

"satu hak lagi... Aku cuma bisa menyegel setengah kyuubi. Kekuatannya yg begitu besar tak mungkin bisa tersegel seluruhnya. Kalau kyuubi lenyap saat tersegel di tubuhmu, jinchuriki baru bisa ada setelahnya bangkit. Itu akan mengacaukan keseimbangan bijuu. Kalau pakai shiki fujin, setengah kekuatan kyuubi bisa terpegel selamanya bersamaku lalu sisanya. . ." kata minato

["mungkin saja kamu anak dalam ramalan. Di masa depan dunia shinobi kemungkinan akan kacau..." kata jiraiya pada minato]

"penyelamat dunia saat itu adalah anak dalam ramalan..." batin minato

"akan kusegel pada naruto! Dengan hakke fuin!" lanjut minato

"!?" kushina terlihat kaget mendengar keputusan minato

"aku tahu apa yg ingin kamu katakan. Tapi, aku kepikiran soal perubahan dunia serta bencana yg akan menyertainya... Yg pernah dibicarakan guru jiraiya... Hari ini... Ada dua hal yg kupastikan. Laki2 bertopeng yg menyerangmu... Dia pasti akan membawa bencana! Lalu, yg menghentikannya adalah anak ini. Dia akan menerobos masa depan sebagai jinchuriki. Entah kenapa, aku yakin" kata minato

"tapi minato" kata kushina

di saat itu pula hokage ketiga sampai di tempat minato

ULAR-KELINCI-AYAM- BABI HUTAN-ANJING-SAPI-DOMBA-TIKUS-ULAR Minato melakukan segel tangan dan ZUORRR! Keluarlah dewa kematian dibelakang minato

"ayo, kita percaya pada anak ini. Karena dia kita!" kata minato

minato sudah memutuskan niatnya untuk menjadikan naruto jinchuriki kyuubi

"hosh hosh" kushina terengah2

"setelah shikifujin... Chakra-mu akan kusegel pada naruto... Waktu untuk bertemu naruto yg sudah besar memang tak lama... Aku ingin kamu menolongnya saat dia berniat mengendalikan kekuatan sebagai jinchuriki kyuubi" kata minato

"justru karena dia anak kita... Aku tak mau dia menanggung beban seberat itu!" kata kushina

"..." minato terdiam

"kamu tidak harus berkorban... Memakai shikifujin dan mati... Demi bertemu naruto yg sudah besar untuk sesaat! Padahal aku ingin kamu tetap di sisi naruto dan melindunginya! Tapi, kenapa!? Kita perlu mengorbankan naruto demi keseimbangan bijuu... Negara serta desa kan!? Kamu tak perlu berkorban demi aku kan!? Hah hah" teriak kushina dgn terengah-engah

"membuang negara serta desa... Sama saja dengan membuang anak... Kamu yg kehilangan negara pasti mengerti kan... Sesulit apa kehidupan orang2 yg tak punya negara... Selain itu kita sekeluarga ADALAH SHINOBI... Lalu tetap hidup pun aku takkan bisa menggantikanmu" kata minato

"..." kushina kaget mendengar minato dan langsung terdiam dgn tatapan kosong

"kalau bertemu dgn kamu yg jadi ibunya walau sebentar... Pasti bisa menyampaikan apa yg tak bisa kukatakan pada naruto... Itulah tugas seorang ibu. Ini bukan demi kamu... Tapi demi NARUTO! Aku tak keberatan walau harus mati demi anak... Itulah tugas seorang ayah" kata minato meyakinkan kushina

CREK CREK! Tangan dewa kematian mulai bergerak

"itu shiki fujin" kata hiruzen yg tak kau dari situ

TAP! 2 Ninja yg lain datang

"hokage ketiga! Apa yg terjadi!?" tanya salah satu ninja

"grrrr" raung kyuubi

"aku tak bisa masuk karena ada kekkai yg menghalai kyuubi keluar! Mereka berniat melakukan sesuatu pada kyuubi" kata hiruzen

JLEB! Tangan dewa kematian masuk roh minato. WUSH! Tangan dewa kematian meluncur menuju kyuubi

"sialan kau hokage keempat" batin kyuubi

"segel aktif!" kata minato dan ZUOR! Setengah Chakra kyuubi di tarik dan masuk ke tubuh minato

"GRAA!" raung kyuubi kesakitan

"tubuhku kaku... Tak kusangka chakra-nya sekuat ini" batin minato

"jadi dia benar2 menggunakan shikifujin" kata hiruzen kaget

"tapi, kyuubi belum tersegel walau ukurannya mengecil!" kata shinobi yg bersama hiruzen

terlihat ukuran kyuubi jauh lebih kecil dari semula

"oke tinggal hakke fuin... Kyuubi akan kusegel pada naruto!" kata minato sambil mengkuchiyose peralatan. BOFF! Munculah tempat tidur kecil dgn 8 segi

"altar!? Mau menyegelku lagi!? Dalam anak sekecil itu!?" batin kyuubi

SET! Minato menaruh naruto di atas tempat tidur itu

"uhuk uhuk" kushina terlihat sangat lemas

"ini saatnya" pikir kyuubi

BETT! Kyuubi mengayunkan tangannya akan membunuh naruto.

JLEB! Kushina dan minato membuat tubuh mereka untuk melindungi naruto yg akhirnya kuku kyuubi menembus dada minato dan kushina

"sudah kubilang. Ini tugasku sebagai ayah..." kata minato dgn penuh darah

"kalau begitu tugasku sebagai ibu juga" kata kushina yg juga penuh darah

"itu anak mereka!?" kata hiruzen

"mereka melindunginya!" kata ninja yg bersama hiruzen

"kalian!" teriak kyuubi kesal

"baiklah... Baru kali ini aku kalah dalam pertengkaran suami-istri karena kamu begitu serius" kata kushina

"terima kasih, kushina" kata minato

SET! Kuchiyose no jutsu! BOFF! Munculah gamatora

"uwaaa! Kyuubi! Hokage keempat! Apa yg kau lakukan!" teriak gamatora kaget

"gamatora, kunci hakke fuin... Kuserahkan padamu... Lalu masuklah ke tubuh guru jiraiya" perintah minato

"jadi begitu! Minato berniat menyelamatkan desa dgn menjadikan anaknya jinchuriki!" kata hiruzen

"kuncinya sudah kuterima! Nah aku pergi dulu!" kata gamatora sambil menggulung gulungan dan BOFF! Ia menghilang

CREK! Dewa kematian mulai mengambil pisau untuk memotong nyawa minato

"kushina nyawaku hampir habis... Kita lakukan hakke fuin... Aku juga ingin memasukkan chakra-ku ke naruto! Kita takkan bertemu naruto untuk beberapa lama. Sampaikanlah yg ingin kamu katakan padanya" kata minato

"naruto jangan pilih2. Makanlah yg banyak biar cepat besar! Mandilah tiap hari biar hangat. Lalu jangan begadang dan banyaklah istirahat! Terus carilah teman sedikit juga tak apa. Cukup beberapa teman yg bisa dipercaya! Lalu. . . Belajar dan kuasailah ninjutsu. Jangan seperti ibu yg payah. Tapi. . . Tiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Jadi, jangan putus apa kalau ada yg nggak berjalan lancar. Patuhlah pada guru serta senior di perguruan. Dan yg paling penting soal 3 larangan shinobi sebisanya jangan meminjam uang. Tabunglah uang hasil misi. Jangan minum sake sampai usiamu 20 tahun. Lalu jangan terlalu banyak minum karena buruk buat kesehatan! Lalu soal cewek... Ibu juga cewek jadi tak begitu mengerti...

Lalu soal cewek... Ibu juga cewek jadi tak begitu mengerti... Yah karena di dunia cuma ada cewek dan cowok jadi suatu saat kamu pasti tertarik" kata kushina

"Tapi jangan sama cewek aneh ya! Carilah cewek yg seperti ibu! Lalu satu lagi larangan. Hati2lah sama guru jiraiya! Naruto pasti banyak penderitaan dan kesedihan yg menunggumu. Tetaplah ingat jati dirimu dan milikilah cita2 lalu percaya dirilah kalau kamu bisa mewujudkannya! Ibu sebenarnya ingin lebih banyak mengajarimu macam2 hal dan lebih lama bersama serta mencintaimu. . . Maaf minato aku terus yg bicara" lanjut kushina

"tak apa... Naruto apa yg ingin ayah katakan sama seperti ibumu yg cerewet" kata minato

HAKKE FUIN! Penyegelan pun selesai

~~~TBC~~~

o.O  
Ini cerita asli nya!  
Chapter 2 nanti buatan saya!

Saran,Kritik,DLL Boleh aja


	2. Chapter 2, Awal Perjalanan

_Sebelum nya di **In the October 10th**_

CREK! Dewa kematian mulai mengambil pisau untuk memotong nyawa minato

"kushina nyawaku hampir habis... Kita lakukan hakke fuin... Aku juga ingin memasukkan chakra-ku ke naruto! Kita takkan bertemu naruto untuk beberapa lama. Sampaikanlah yg ingin kamu katakan padanya" kata minato

"naruto jangan pilih2. Makanlah yg banyak biar cepat besar! Mandilah tiap hari biar hangat. Lalu jangan begadang dan banyaklah istirahat! Terus carilah teman sedikit juga tak apa. Cukup beberapa teman yg bisa dipercaya! Lalu. . . Belajar dan kuasailah ninjutsu. Jangan seperti ibu yg payah. Tapi. . . Tiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Jadi, jangan putus apa kalau ada yg nggak berjalan lancar. Patuhlah pada guru serta senior di perguruan. Dan yg paling penting soal 3 larangan shinobi sebisanya jangan meminjam uang. Tabunglah uang hasil misi. Jangan minum sake sampai usiamu 20 tahun. Lalu jangan terlalu banyak minum karena buruk buat kesehatan! Lalu soal cewek... Ibu juga cewek jadi tak begitu mengerti...

Lalu soal cewek... Ibu juga cewek jadi tak begitu mengerti... Yah karena di dunia cuma ada cewek dan cowok jadi suatu saat kamu pasti tertarik" kata kushina

"Tapi jangan sama cewek aneh ya! Carilah cewek yg seperti ibu! Lalu satu lagi larangan. Hati2lah sama guru jiraiya! Naruto pasti banyak penderitaan dan kesedihan yg menunggumu. Tetaplah ingat jati dirimu dan milikilah cita2 lalu percaya dirilah kalau kamu bisa mewujudkannya! Ibu sebenarnya ingin lebih banyak mengajarimu macam2 hal dan lebih lama bersama serta mencintaimu. . . Maaf minato aku terus yg bicara" lanjut kushina

"tak apa... Naruto apa yg ingin ayah katakan sama seperti ibumu yg cerewet" kata minato

HAKKE FUIN! Penyegelan pun selesai

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

STORY BY KARUKI

Warning : OOC (mungkin), Typo(s), DLL

"Sial mereka menyegelku di tubuh bayi ini" Ucap Kyuubi marah

"Aku akan aliri penjara ini dengan chakraku. Mungkin segelnya akan melemah" Kyuubi pun tertidur

~~6 Tahun setelah hakke fuin~~

"Hey, pergi kau monster rubah"

"Pergi sana jangan mengacau di desa"

"Kau tidak dibutuhkan disini"

"Kau hanya pengacau"

Kurang lebih itulah caci maki untuk tokoh utama kita Uzumaki hidup sendirian tanpa kedua orang tua, walaupun tidak ada orang tua dia tetap ceria dan kadang-kadang dia tampak sedih.

"Coba kalau kalian bisa tangkap aku, Uzumaki Naruto cita-citaku akan menjadi hokage" Teriak Naruto sembari mengejek para warga yang sedang memaki nya

"Awas kau bocah sialan, tidak akan kubiarkan kamu lolos" Teriak seorang warga yg membawa sapu

"Coba saja kalau bisa, wee" Ejek Naruto kepada seorang warga dan meloncat ke atas pohon

'tap...tap...wush...wush' suara Naruto meloncat dari pohon ke pohon

"Bocah itu merepotkan ya?"  
"Iya benar, sangat merepotkan"  
"Sudah lah ayo kita pulang"

Akhirnya para warga pun pulang

~~KEMBALI KE NARUTO~~

"Hehe, sudah kuduga mereka tidak bisa menangkap ku" Ucap Naruto bangga pada dirinya sendiri  
lalu Naruto memandang sebuah rumah

"Ka-san Watashi wa ikukara" Ucap seorang anak dari rumah itu dan langsung pergi dari rumah

"Ehh, bekal mu ketinggalan" seorang ibu kepada anak tadi  
Anak itu menghampiri ibunya

"Arigatou Ka-san"

"Nee~~nee~~"

"Hiks...hiks"Naruto terisak ketika melihat seorang anak yang masih mempunyai orang tua

"Andai saja Tou-chan dan Ka-chan masih hidup pasti aku bahagia. hiks...hiks" Ucap Naruto lagi  
lalu dia berjalan pulang kerumah.

Sepulang dirumah

"Tadaima sandaime jii-chan" Sapa Naruto ramah

"Okaeri Naruto" Blas Sandaime yang Dikenal dengan Nama Hiruzen

"Nee~~ jii-chan, kenapa aku tidak mempunyai orang tua? seperti apa mereka?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dilontarkan Naruto

"Tidak usah membicarakan orang yang mati, Naruto." Jawab sandaime

"Aku sudah membelikan mu apartemen, Naruto" Tambah nya

~~~Naruto Pov~~~

Aku pergi ke apartemen yg Sndaime jii-chan  
Lalu aku masuk ke apartemen ku. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar.

"Mereka semua sama saja, mereka tidak menghargaiku sama sekali" entah aku marah pada siapa

"Lebih baik aku tidur"

.

.

~~Naruto POV END~~

~~setelah Naruto tidur~~

"Huah" Naruto terbangun dari tidur nya

"Aku mengalami mimpi buruk lagi"

"Aku akan keluar" Ucap Naruto entah pada siapa (Author : Naruto emang gila[dirasengan])

~~Di dalam tubuh Naruto~~

Disebuah tempat gelap yg hanya diterangi cahaya lilin terlihat sosok dengan mata merah menyala

"Aku akan ambil alih tubuh nya jika kebencian nya mulai besar" ucap sosok itu yang mulai menampakan dirinya dan seperinya akan membahayakan Naruto

Ya benar, sosok itu adalah Kyuubi/Kurama

~~~7 TAHUN KEMUDIAN~~~

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Naruto yang ke 13. Bisanya anak-anak senang akan hari ulang tahun nya, tapi kenapa hari ini sangat menyedikan bagi Naruto. Naruto disetiap hari ulang tahun nya pasti menyendiri, walaupun dia punya teman yang baik seperti Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, DLL. Tapi dia masih menyendiri karena mengingat ini Tanggal 10 Oktober, Dimana Naruto dipukuli, dicaci-maki, dan ingin dibunuh oleh para penduduk.

Naruto sekarang berada di atas patung Hokage

"Hah mungkin kalau aku turun kesana pasti aku dihajar habis-habisan"

"Aku akan menemui ero-sennin saja" Ucap Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan patung hokage

~~Skip~~

Di tempat Jiraiya, seperti biasa dia mencari inspirasi novelnya. Jiraiya sedang ada di pemandian air panas.

"Hehehe mereka semua cantik" Ucap Jiraiya dengan tapang mesum

"Ero-seennniiiiiiinnn" Teriak sesorang yang berhasil membuat kakek berambut putih itu kaget dan jangan lupakan juga dia ketahuan oleh semua wanita di pemandian.

"Lari, Naruto" Teriak Jiraiya kepada pria yg mengagetkan nya tadi

Jiraiya lari ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

"A-aa ada ap..." Perkataan Narto terpotong oleh Jiraiya yang membekap mulutnya

"Sudah ikut saja" Katanya

Lalu Jiraiya berhenti di sebuah padang rumput.

"Kamu sudah menyelesaikan rasengan?" Jiraiya menengok ke belakang memastikan mereka (Para wanita itu) tidak mengejar lagi

"Sudah" Jawab Naruto pendek sambil duduk di pohon

"Coba tunjukan. Ayo berdiri" Jiraiya memerintahkan Naruto untuk melakukan jutsu itu.

'Aku baru duduk langsung disuruh berdiri, huh ero-senin' Batin Naruto kesal

Naruto langsung membuat bunshin. Ia (Naruto) Mengarahkan telapak tangan nya kearah bunshin itu.

"Ayo lakukan" Ucap Naruto

"Baik" Jawab Bunshin itu terus membuat sebuah putaran spiral. Dan didetik selanjutnya Naruto berhasil membuat Rasengan

"Wah kau hebat Naruto, dan... Selamat Ulang Tahun Naruto" Ucap Jiraiya tersenyum

"Ero sennin... Arigato" Ucap Naruto Memeluk Jiraiya

"Naruto, besok kita akan mengembara untuk mengajari mu Jurus Baru" Ucap Jiraiya

"Baik ero sennin"

~~Keesokan Harinya~~

Naruto pergi kearah gerbang Konoha. Dan Naruto menemukan seseorang yang sedang berdiri, atau mungkin bisa disebut sedang menunggu seseorang

"Kau lama, Naruto" Ucap orang itu

"Ayo ero-sennin" Ucap Naruto

"T-tunggu Naruto-kun" Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dibelakang Naruto

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan orang yg ia kenal.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto

"U-um A-ano Um.. Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata malu-malu dan memainkan kedua jarinya

"Iya"

"Naruto-kun s-semoga kau menjadi orang yang kuat saat Naruto-kun kembali nanti" Ucap Hinata tersenyum

"Oyy, Naruto kau lama sekali. Oh kau sudah punya pacar ya?" Tanya Jiraiya

Naruto berlari kearah Orang rambut putih itu

"Kata siapa. Aku itu cuma teman nya" Ucap Naruto marah

"Ayo Naruto, kita akan membuat mu kuat"

"Baiklah" Ucap Naruto Semangat

Perjalanan baru akan di mulai

-TBC-

HUAH Pendek ya? saya update fict ini di warnet jadi pendek deh

Oke, salam sejahtera minna

Kritik boleh, saran boleh, flame no (saya newbie. Harap dimaklumi)

Yosh, Arigato yg sudah baca fanfict Gaje nan Abal ini *.*

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please (puppy eyes no jutsu)


	3. Chapter 3, Pertarungan

Sebelum Nya DI In The October 10th

"Naruto-kun s-semoga kau menjadi orang yang kuat saat Naruto-kun kembali nanti" Ucap Hinata tersenyum

"Oyy, Naruto kau lama sekali. Oh kau sudah punya pacar ya?" Tanya Jiraiya

Naruto berlari kearah Orang rambut putih itu

"Kata siapa. Aku itu cuma teman nya" Ucap Naruto marah

"Ayo Naruto, kita akan membuat mu kuat"

"Baiklah" Ucap Naruto Semangat

******NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY KARUKI**

RATE : T

WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), DAN WARNING

LAINNYA, Mungkin OC

Di pagi sekali Jiraiya dan Naruto pergi dari desa Konoha. Mereka akan berlatih untuk menghadapi musuh terbesar mereka, yaitu Akatsuki. Naruto dan Jiraiya pergi ke tempat Naruto akan berlatih. Mereka sedang berada di hutan sekarang.

"Ero Sennin. Berapa lama lagi kita sampai?" Kata Naruto yang tampak nya sudah kelelahan setelah berjalan 10km (Author : kagak bisa bayangin saya mereka berjalan seperti apa! abaikan)

"Sebentar lagi, ayo kita duduk dulu" Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto duduk. Sementara itu ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengintai mereka. Mereka terus memperhatikan Naruto dan Jiraiya

"Bos. Mereka sedang istirahat. Ayo kita serang sekarang." Ucap seseorang

"Sabar Gante. Kita akan menyerang mereka dengan hitungan 3 detik. 123 serang" Ucap orang itu memerintah kan menyerang sedangkan yang dipanggil Gante hanya diam.

"Gante, apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo serang." Ucap Orang itu kepada Gante

"Ba-baik tuan Kato" Ucap Gante menyerang kearah Naruto

Jiraiya yang mendengar itu langsung bangun dan membangunkan Naruto.

"Naruto, cepat bangun kita diserang 9 orang" Ucap Jiraiya membangunkan Naruto

"Hoaaaaammmmzzzzz" Naruto hanya mengua lebar yang sukses membuat Jiraiya menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Apaaa kita diserang?" Kata Naruto kaget.

"Benar, kami akan menyerang mu" Ucap seseorang diatas pohon bersama 8 orang lain nya.

merekapun menyerang Naruto dan Jiraiya

"Kalau begini akan repot." Lalu Naruto membuat segel tangan

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" Dengan mengucapn kalimat itu, muncul 10 Naruto

"Ayo ero sennin" Ucap Naruto

"Aku akan menontaon saja, Naruto. Kau harus buktikan kepada mereka kalau kau itu kuat" Ucap Jiraiya

'Sial' umpat Naruto

"Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu" seseorang menyemburkan bola api kearah Naruto

"Jutsu itu. Mirip milik Sasuke" Ucap Naruto yg berdiri ditempat tanpa bergerak seperti patung

Akhirnya Naruto terkena Jurus itu

"Uwaaaaaaaa" Teriak Naruto dan seketika 'boft' bunyi bunshin menghilang

"Kage bunshin" ucap orang itu bingung

"Aku diatasmu. Rasengan" Naruto menghantamkan Rasengan keorang itu dan sukses membuat kawah disekeliling nya

"Tinggal 8 lagi" Ucap Naruto dan seketika berada di belakan orang itu

"Kau lemah" Sepatah kata itu Naruto langsung menusuk orang itu

"Uwaaa" Seketika orang itu mati

Gante membuat segel tangan dan

"Katon : Goryuka" Gante menyembur naga api kerah Naruto. Naruto yang tidak melihat itu terkena serangan mematikan itu.

Dialam bawah sadar Naruto

Ditempat yang gelap dan hanya dikelilingi lilin tampak Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Dimana ini? Apa aku sudah mati?" Tanya Naruto

"Akhirnya kau kesini Bocah" Ucap Kyuubi

Naruto hanya mencari asal suara itu. Lalu Naruto menemukan sebuah sosok raksasa dengan mata merah menyala.

"Kau. Kyuubi" Ucap Naruo kaget

"Kau benar. Aku kyuubi, untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Untuk apa? Aku saja tidak tau untuk apa" Ucap Naruto dengan polosnya

"Kau bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kau perbuat, Bocah" Ucap Kyuubi dengan tampang marah

seketika Naruto hanya diam.

hening

.

.

.

.

"Kyuubi" Naruto memecah keheningan

"Apa bocah?" Tanya Kyuubi

"Berikan aku kekuatanmu" Permintaan Naruto dijawab Kyuubi dengan senyuman khas bijuu nya

"Baiklah Naruto"

Seketika Naruto diselimuti chakra merah.

Di dunia Nyata

Naruto membuka matanya. Sekarang mata Naruto yang tadinya biru langit berubah menjadi mata merah khas kyuubi. Tubuhnya dilapisi chakra merah dan tampak satu ekor di belakang Naruto. Gigi dan kuku nya bertambah panjang dan tajam, persis kyuubi.

"Raaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggg" Naruto mengeluar kan raungan nya yang sukses membuat semua orang disitu ketakutan.

Naruto melesat kearah 2 Orang dibelakang nya, dan menusuk nya dengan kuku panjang nya

"Arrrrrrrraaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggg" Naruto mengaung sekali lagi dan menciptakan bola cahaya dimulut nya. Bola cahaya itu ditembakkan ke 3orang yang ada di depan Naruto, jangan tanya lagi pasti orang itu mati.

Gante dan Kato ketakutan. Jiraiya yang menonton diatas Gamabunta hanya tenang.

"Ini balasan nya. Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua" Ucap Naruto yang masih diselimuti chakra kyuubi. Naruto sedang membuat rasengan dengan tangan kanan nya, tapi rasengan ini berbeda. Warna Rasengan itu merah menyala, seperti mata darah.

"Yoko Rasengan" Naruto melesat secepat angin kearah Gante dan Kato.

'Boooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmm' ledakan besar terjadi, dan membuat kawah yang sangat besar.

Jiraiya berlari kearah itu dan menemukan Naruto yang sudah pingsan.

Time Skip : 2 Jam Kemudian

Mata biru langit Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka dan menangkap atap putih dan bau obat-obatan

"Ummm... Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa

"Kau ada dirumah sakit, Naruto" ucap pria berambut putih panjang itu Jiraiya

"Apa? Emangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang tampak nya kaget

"Kau melepaskan satu segel kyuubi. Dan kau kehabisan chakra" Jawab Jiraiya

Hening...  
.

.

"Begitu ya?" tanya Naruto

"Iya. Naruto kau mau latihan menggunakan kuchiyose?" Tanya Jiraiya

"Iya. Aku mau ero sennin" Jawab Naruto

"Kau harus istirahat Naruto" Ucap Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto tidur

Time Skip : 2 Hari kemudian

'Triiiiinggggggg' bunyi suara jam weker berbunyi

"Hooooooaaaaaaaaaammmmmm" Naruto bangun dari alam mimpi nya. Naruto langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya. Setelah itu ia sarapan dan langsung keluar dari penginapan dan melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau siap, Naruto?" Kata orang itu

"Aku siap, ero sennin" Jawab Naruto kepada ero sennin yang diketahui nama nya Jiraiya

"Ayo. Pertama kita harus ke pemandian air panas" Ucap Jiraiya dengan senyuman mesum dibibir nya

'Dasar mesum' Batin Naruto karena melihat gurunya yang super mesum itu

~Di pemandian air panas~

Terlihat Naruto dan Jiraiya sedang melakukan kontak dengan para katak dengan media gulungan besar. Naruto menempelkan darahnya di gulungan itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah mempunyai kontrak dengan para katak" Kata Jiraiya

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan menggunakan nya" Naruto membuat beberapa segel tangan dan "Kuchiyose No Jutsu" boffftt muncul asap putih yang tebal. Seketika asap itu menghilang, tampak sekor anak katak yang masih kecil (tau kan?)

"Kau payah Naruto. Kau hanya mampu memanggil berudu" Kata Jiraiya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Naruto membuat beberapa segel tangan dan "Kuchiyose No Jutsu" Seketika munculah katak yang sudah agak besar (bayangin aja gamakichi waktu dipanggil Naruto saat melawan Shukaku)

"Yahahahaha. Aku berhasil" Naruto tertawa gembira.

"Ternyata tuanku adalah orang bodoh" Ucap katak itu dengan nada malas yang sukses membuat urat dikepala Naruto

"Apa kau bilang?" Kata Naruto marah pada katak itu.

"Kau bodoh" ejek katak itu

"Awas kau yah" Kata Naruto mengejar katak itu dan katak itu melompat ke belakang. Naruto semakin marah dan menggunakan kage bunshin untuk menangkapnya. Dan bisa ditebak Naruto bisa menangkapnya. (Lupakan argumen ini)

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya Naruto pada katak itu

"Nama ku Gamakichi. Senang bertemu dengan anda tuan Naruto dan Tuan Jiraiya" Sapa katak itu pada Naruto dan Jiraiya sambil memperkenalkan diri

"Baiklah maukah kau menjadi kuchiyose andalan ku?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku akan menjadi kuchiyose andalan mu ketika aku sudah besar" Kata Gamakichi dan 'Boofft' katak itu menghilang

"Kau sudah menemukan nya Naruto" Kata Jiraiya

"Iya, Ero sennin" Kata Naruto

Dengan itu mereka pulang ke penginapan.

~~~TBC~~~

Lagi-lagi pendek -_-

PC Saya rusak dan akan diperbaiki tanggal 5 maret 2014 (sial). Jadi saya update fic ini di warnet (again).

Terimakasih sudah baca fic gaje saya

Special thanks to: Akira no Rinnegan, , Yasashi-kun, uzumakimahendra4, Guest, Guest, flamer, Hn, hime koyuki 099, Guest, , Blue-senpai, DLL

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan Nama dan Pertarungan di atas kurang seru

Salam terakhir!

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4, The Black Shadow

**SEBELUM NYA DI IN THE OCTOBER 10 TH :**

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya Naruto pada katak itu

"Nama ku Gamakichi. Senang bertemu dengan anda tuan Naruto dan Tuan Jiraiya" Sapa katak itu pada Naruto dan Jiraiya sambil memperkenalkan diri

"Baiklah maukah kau menjadi kuchiyose andalan ku?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku akan menjadi kuchiyose andalan mu ketika aku sudah besar" Kata Gamakichi dan 'Boofft' katak itu menghilang

"Kau sudah menemukan nya Naruto" Kata Jiraiya

"Iya, Ero sennin" Kata Naruto

Dengan itu mereka pulang ke penginapan.

**Naruto ********© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story** ******© Karuki**

**Warning : Alur kebut kaya Pedrosa (?), Abal, Gaje, Typo(s), OOC, Semi Canon, Dan Warning Lain yang kurang bagus**

3 tahun setelah itu. Naruto dan Jiraiya pergi ke konoha. Mereka sudah selesai berlatih, dan ternyata tujuan itu untuk menyembunyikan Naruto dari incaran Akatsuki. Naruto sekarang sudah berumur 16 tahun, dia masih menyimpan rasa sakit didalam hatinya, karena penduduk konoha.

Sebelum Pergi ke Konoha, Naruto diberi perintah oleh Jiraiya untuk mengalahkan the black shadow.

"Naruto, 2 hari lagi kita akan pulang ke Konoha" Ucap Jiraiya kepada Naruto yang sukses membuat dia terharu (loh?)

"Tapi, Sebelum itu aku akan memerintahkan mu memburu black shadow. Dia ada di gua kristal" Lanjut Jiraiya

"Baik lah Ero-sennin" Ucap Naruto pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya dan Jiraiya menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Naruto berlari kearah gua kristal dan sebelum masuk Naruto bertemu dengan seorang kakek-kakek.

"Hay anak muda, kau mau kemana?" Tanya kakek itu

"Aku akan masuk ke gua kristal" Jawab Naruto

"Kau sebaik nya jangan kesitu anak muda. Disana terlalu berbahaya." Ucap Kakek itu

"Kau jangan khawatir kek. Aku bisa mengatasinya" Ucap Naruto pergi meninggalkan kakek itu. Dan sang kakek hanya membatin 'Dasar Anak Muda'.

Sesampainya di gua Naruto memandang sekeliling gua yang luas

'Gelap' Batin Naruto

Naruto berjalan kearah jembatan kayu yang ada di dalam gua itu. Dan tiba-tiba jembatan itu langsung hancur.

"Uwaaa, Jembatan in hancur" Naruto lari sekuat tenaga dan sampai diujung jembatan dan menemukan sebuah gerbang yang menghubungkan Gua satu dan yang lain. Naruto masuk kedalam gua yang satunya lagi dan ternyata sudah dicegat oleh pasukan zombie.

"Kami sudah menunggu tumbal. Dan ternyata tumbal itu adalah seorang bocah." Ucap salah satu dari zombie itu dengan nada sombong.

"Kau meremehkan ku" Ucap Naruto dan membuat segel tangan  
"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" Dan dengan kalimat itu sudah tampak ada 7 Naruto.

"Serang" Perintah salah satu Zombie itu

"Serang" Teriak Naruto memerintahkan Bunshin nya untuk menyerang. 7 lawan 10 memang tidak seimbang.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan nya kearah bunshin nya dan bunshin nya tau yang akan Naruto perbuat. Naruto membuat rasengan di tangan kanan nya. Lalu dia menghilang, dan muncul diatas para zombie

"Rasakan ini, Rasengan" Teriak Naruto dan sukses menghantam para zombie sehingga mati lagi  
'Akhirnya, selesai dengan cepat' Batin Naruto

Naruto lari lagi kearah pintu yang satu lagi, dia membuka pintu itu dan dia melihat sekeliling dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang berpakaian kimono biru sedang berdiri disitu.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini?" Sapa Naruto pada anak itu

"Aku sedang mencari obat untuk ibuku" Jawab anak itu

"Oh, Siapa nama mu?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku Aoi, kalau kakak siapa?" Jawab Aoi dan balas bertanya

"Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto" Jawab Naruto.

"Oh, Kalau kakak mau apa kesini?" Tanya Aoi

"Aku sedang mencari monster yang bernama Black Shadow" Jawab Naruto pergi meninggalkan Aoi. Naruto berlari kearah pintu selanjutnya, dan di terhenti karena melihat kekkai yang menghalangi pintu itu. Naruto pun kembali kearah Aoi.

"Kau tidak bisa kedalam karena kekkai itu ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kekkai itu dan dibalas anggukan oleh Aoi

'Aku akan mencoba menghancurkan kekkai ini' Batin Naruto dan telapak tangan nya sudah mengeluarkan rasengan. Naruto menghantamkan rasengan kearah kekkai itu berkali-kali dan dia gagal.

'Aku harus menemui Ero-sennin' Batin Naruto

"Aoi, apa kau akan ikut aku keluar?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Aoi.  
"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ikut" Ucap Naruto menghilangdari gua itu.

Di tempat Jiraiya

Naruto berlari kearah Jiraiya yang sedang bersandar pada pohon.

"Ero-senniiin" Teriak Naruto

"Ada apa, Naruto" Tanya Jiraiya

"Ada kekkai yang menghalangi salah satu pintu gua" Jawab Naruto

"Itu saja?" Tanya Jiraiya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Kau hanya harus menyempurnakan Odama Rasengan, Naruto" Ucap Jiraiya dan dibalas anggukan Naruto bertanda dia mengerti.

Naruto lalu menghilang kearah gua yang ada kekkai nya.

Di dalam gua tampak Sebuah kilatan cahaya dan munculah sosok Naruto. Dia membuat 2 bunshin lalu Naruto dan Bunshinya mengarahkan salah satu telapak tangan mereka dan Bunshin 2 langsung membuat rasengan yang agak besar.

"Oodama Rasengan" Naruto mengarahkan Rasengan itu kearah kekkai itu. Perlahan-lahan kekkai itu retak dan hancur. Naruto terengah-engah karena Oodama Rasengan menguras banyak chakra.

"Aku hah sudah hah menghancurkan kekkai nya, Aoi hah hah hah" Naruto kembali terengah-engah.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih kakak sudah membuka kekkai itu" Ucap Aoi tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Aoi" Balas Naruto dan Aoi pergi entah kemana.

~~~Skip~~~

Setelah Naruto tidak lagi lelah, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju ujung gua. Dia melewati rintangan yang ada di dalam gua (mungkin untuk latihan orang yang ada di dalam gua)

Naruto berlari dan terus berlari hingga ia menemukan pintu terakhir dan ternyata pintu itu tertutup oleh batu yang menghalangi nya. Naruto mengeluarkan Rasengan dan mengarahkan nya ke dinding batu itu dan dinding itu retak dan terus retak hingga hancur. Naruto membuka pintu itu, dan lagi-lagi Naruto bertemu dengan Aoi yang sedang ketakutan.

"Aoi, kau sedang apa distu?" Tanya Naruto

"Ka-Kakak, disana ada monster serigala bersayap" Jawab Aoi ketakutan

Naruto melihat kearah sudut yang gelap dan tiba-tiba sesuatu bersayap keluar dari tempat itu.

"Aoi, cari tempat sembunyi yang aman, akan ku tangani monster ini" Ucap Naruto memerintahkan Aoi untuk pergi dari situ. Aoi pun pergi ketempat yang jauh dari pertarungan

"Siapa kau, monster?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku Black Shadow, hahahah" Jawab Monster itu tertawa yang ternyata adalah black shadow.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang mencarimu" Ucap Naruto. Naruto menghilang kearah monster itu dan menendang kepala monster itu hingga terpental beberapa meter. Black shadow mengeluarkan jurusnya yaitu jarum hitam raksasa yang sangat banyak dan mengenai Naruto dan Boofft bunyi bunshin menghilang

'Apa kage bunshin?' Batin black shadow kaget.

"Rasengan" Naruto mengarahkan rasengan kearah monster itu dan berhasil mumbuat monster itu terpental jauh. Monster itu kemudian bangun dan meloncat kearah Naruto. Naruto melompat mundur untuk menghindari dari injakan monster itu. Monster itu membentuk sesuatu dimulutnya dan menembakan nya kearah Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa menghindar karena tidak mungkin serangan laser yang sangat besar bisa dihindari, akhirnya Naruto pun terkena serangan itu.

-Dialam bawah sadar Naruto-

Terlihat sosok monster rubah dengan mata merah menyala sedang memandangi seorang bocah berambut pirang

"Naruto Bangun. Narutoo" Ucap Kyuubi

"Apa aku sudah mati?" Tanya Naruto

"Belum, kau belum mati Naruto" Ucap Kyuubi

"Kau akhir-akhir ini sering bicara padaku ya? Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto

"..." Kyuubi diam.

"Kyuubi, apa kita bisa jadi teman?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu" Ucap Kyuubi tersenyum dan adu tos ala killer bee pun dilakukan

-The Real World-

Naruto membuka matanya kini tubuhnya diselimuti chakra kuning menyala. di leher nya terlihat ada 6 magatama, diperutnya tampak membentuk segel kyuubi. Semua tubuh Naruto terlihat berwarna kuning.

"Kau siap Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi yang ada di perut nya

"Jangan panggil aku kyuubi, panggil aku Kurama. Aku siap" Jawab Kyuubi/Kurama.

Black shadow menyerang Naruto dengan tembakan laser, dengan reflek Naruto membuat segel tangan

"Kurama Jutsu : Kyuubi No Yoko" Seketika Tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi mini Kyuubi dan membuat sesuatu dimulutnya

"Bijuu Dama" Teriak Naruto dan Kurama bersamaan.

Bijuudama dan Laser black shadow beradu awalnya laser Black Shadow yang menang, tapi dengan penambahan chakra pada bijuu dama, Naruto dan Kurama pun menang dan Black Shadow lenyap.

Naruto berubah menjadi seperti biasa. Dia dan Aoi pergi ke luar gua.

"Terima kasih, Kakak" Ucap Aoi sambil tersenyum

"Sama-sama" Ucap Naruto yang lansung menghilang ketempat Jiraiya

Ditempat Jiraiya

Naruto berjalan kearah Jiraiya

"Kau terlambat lagi Naruto" Ucap jiraiya

"Ayo kita kembali ke Konoha Ero-sennin" Ucap Naruto

~~~TBC~~~

Yah seperti biasa saya update fic ini dihari libur.

Lagi-lagi pendek -_-

PC Saya rusak dan akan diperbaiki tanggal 5 maret 2014 (sial). Jadi saya update fic ini di warnet (again).

Terimakasih sudah baca fic gaje saya 

Maaf kalau Pertarungan di atas kurang seru

Salam terakhir!

REVIEW


End file.
